Movie Night
by Spongecatdog
Summary: So was tonight's movie night an attempt to get Nagisa's mind off of things or so Karma tease him about being scared and jumping every time a monster appeared on screen? The world may never know. (Day Two of Karmagisa Week)


**Prompt: ****_Fear_**

* * *

A small note landed on Nagisa's desk. Nagisa raised an eyebrow as his writing continued as though nothing had happened. Having Korosensei as a teacher had long since taught him to act like nothing was wrong while he was planning something. The teacher was able to detect the slightest hint of a plan forming in their heads so even pausing to consider reading a note would be enough to trigger his notice if only for a moment. Curiosity still bit into him, but he had to wait until the moment was right. And...There! Korosensei was focused on escaping Chiba's attack, so Nagisa could safely read the note while Korosensei was dodging while giving the sniper advice about how to aim his gun and get a better focus on a moving target. Without looking down, Nagisa unfolded the paper and cupped it around his hand so that none of the paper could be seen. Nagisa propped his head up so it looked like he was merely resting in hand while watching his teacher move quickly when in actuality he was reading the note.

'_You up for a movie tonight?'_

Nagisa smiled softly as he put his hand back down on his desk and wrote a reply without looking away from Korosensei, making sure the octopus-like creature was turned away. Nagisa had been admittedly more stressed lately with the upcoming date of the final day to kill Korosensei and his mother's increasing attempts to mold him to her wants, and Karma must have noticed it. Nagisa isn't really surprised that Karma was able to notice it despite Nagisa's constant smile, but Nagisa had honestly thought he had been doing well at hiding his stress recently… It was nice to know that Karma was able to tell even if Nagisa made sure to hide it well. Nagisa flicked the note back as Korosensei dodged another blow, this time from Terasaka. Nagisa didn't even look back after he tossed the note back, trusting in his own abilities that the note would land safely on Karma's desk. Korosensei was safely back at his podium and rose his tentacle to begin teaching again before pausing and turning to smile at them.

"Ah, Nagisa and Karma, please refrain from passing notes during class. Its very rude, you know. Next time you do it, I might have to punish you two…"

Despite his threatening words, Korosensei held up a bonnet and bib, undoubtedly their 'punishment' if either of them passed another note. It was fine though. The message was sent and the time already prepared. All that was left was to wait until the end of the school day.

* * *

Another class day over and several more failed assassination attempts on Korosensei's life. It was hard not to get depressed about all the failed attempts as they had only a few more months to kill him, but there was always tomorrow. Nagisa just had to persevere with those thoughts in mind.

Nagisa met Karma at the door where the other had been waiting for him. Judging by the redhead's smirk, they might want to leave soon or else have to deal with whoever Karma had pranked now. A scream was heard, and Nagisa shot Karma a wry smile.

"Again?"

Karma bowed dramatically and smirked at Nagisa.

"After you."

Nagisa snorted and walked on only slowing his pace for a few seconds to wait for Karma to jog and catch up with him. They made idle chatter until they finally arrived at Karma's house. Silence greeted them as they entered the home, but it wasn't even a shocking thing anymore. While Nagisa couldn't seem to get away from his mother, Karma could barely catch a glimpse of his own. The redhead supposedly didn't care, but Nagisa still caught tiny hints that suggested otherwise.

It took about an hour to finally finish the homework and extra homework Korosensei had given them. Of course, Karma had finished earlier than Nagisa and spent his time teasing and watching Nagisa. It was always interesting to see how Nagisa's face would change as he looked at a different problem. If it was easy, Nagisa would perk up slightly and quickly write down the answer. The harder questions would make his forehead crinkle and make his lower lip poke out if it was particularly tough. Karma couldn't decide which face he liked best if he was honest.

Nagisa let out a drawn out breath after he finally wrote the last answer and rose an eyebrow when he saw Karma watching him.

"I would've been fine if you had gone on and picked out a movie, y'know."

Karma smirked and stood up while stretching. He already had everything ready aside from the popcorn since last night, but there was no need to let Nagisa know that.

"Nah. I'm fine relaxing here. Its nice. Beside, its not often you show your emotions so easily."

A light blush dusted Nagisa's cheeks as he stood up and brushed away his homework. Nagisa's mumbled 'There's a reason for that' caused a few snickers from Karma. When they walked towards Karma's livingroom, Karma shooed Nagisa away to go wait while he made the popcorn and picked up the hidden movie he had chose especially for this night. A ding alerted him of the popcorn's finish so with a mischievous smirk, Karma walked towards his room with movie and popcorn in tow. Without even turning so Nagisa could see the movie title on the disk (Karma had made sure the case was hidden well before he came back), Karma popped the disk inside of the player and sat back on the couch contently. He paused scooting down to where Nagisa was sitting and plopping his head down on Nagisa's lap contently. Nagisa's hands immediately began to brush through Karma's bright, red hair on instinct. Nagisa didn't even bother asking the name of the movie, knowing the other would just smirk and tell him 'its a surprise'. The screen displayed the title after a minute of waiting, and Nagisa blinked, unsure of how to react. Suspicion flickered through his expression as he peered down at Karma's smirking face.

"Did you invite me over just so you could watch me get scared by a horror movie?"

Karma's grin intensified in response, giving Nagisa all the information he needed. Nagisa sighed and chuckled before turning back to the darkening screen.

"Typical."

The movie was all that scary, honestly. Although, its a bit tough to be frightened of human killers when being faced with the idea of killing someone in whatever way needed was a part of everyday life. The bits where a ghost got involved was creepy though, making small shocks of fear through him from time to time. Nagisa might be fine with action and thrill, but jump scares always managed to get him. Karma got tired of it after the fifth jump and third spilled bowl of popcorn and sat against the back of the couch while cradling Nagisa. He didn't hold Nagisa to the point of suffocation or overheating, but his arms were wrapped around him tight enough that Nagisa felt warm and admittedly comfortable. It was..._nice._ Nagisa didn't want it to end.

By the time the credits were rolling on the screen, Nagisa had long since fell asleep. Karma couldn't really complain though. He readjusted himself against the back of the couch and ignored the thought of the back of his head telling him his neck would hurt tomorrow after this. A hurt neck wasn't going to move him now. Karma joined Nagisa in slumber within a minute.


End file.
